NGW New Years Bash
New Years Bash is a CAW event produced by New Gen Wrestling. Its trademark is the 30-Man & 30-Woman Ultimate Elimination which is NGW's version of the Royal Rumble. The winners of these matches will go on to SuperBrawl to compete for the Womens Championship & the World Heavyweight Championship. =Dates & Venues= =New Year's Bash 2005= This CPV aired from the Target Center on January 29. The official theme song was "Thoughtless" by Evanescence. This event was sponsored by Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Duke Nukem defended the World championship against Monty Brown. Results *'Aerith Gainsborough defeated Rinoa Heartilly, Usagi Tsukino and Makoto Kino' to win the Rumble Roses championship :*Aerith pinned Makoto -- *'The Grove Street Gang (Carl Johnson & "Sweet" Sean Johnson) defeated Carl Brutananadilewski & Jet Li' to retain the Tag Team championship :*C.J. pinned Carl -- *'Terry Tate defeated Sephiroth, Cloud Strife and Dale Earnhardt, Jr.' to retain the Hardcore championship :*Terry pinned Sephiroth after he and Cloud were attacked by Alucard & Bitores Mendez -- :Ladder match: *'Lara Croft & Foxxy Love defeated The Hollywood Divas (Lindsay Lohan & Britney Spears)' to win the Women's Tag Team championship -- :Hell in a Cell: *'Claude "Speed" Houser defeated Tommy Vercetti and Carl Johnson' :*Claude pinned C.J. -- :Handicap Tables match: *'Ami Mizuno defeated Tifa Lockhart & Aerith Gainsborough' to win the Women's championship & the Rumble Roses championship :*This was a set-up invitational for the Womens Title, made by Fredrick James Francis, who stated that if Tifa were to appear at the event, when she didn't have a scheduled match, that the Invitational will be set up. It was Ami's idea to include the Rumble Roses Title as well. :*This event is where Ami Mizuno began her 6 month "Double Title Reign". :*Aerith set the record for the Shortest Title Reign in a CPV that isn't the Hardcore Title (1 Hour, 36 Minutes, 55 Sec) -- *'Jet Li won the Royal Rumble' :*Jet Li eliminated James Bond to win. :*Debut of Reno, Rude, Coop, Jamie, Adam Sessler, Bitores Mendez & Morgan Webb -- *'Monty Brown defeated Duke Nukem' to win the NGW championship :*This is the last CPV for the NGW Championship before changing it to the World Heavyweight Championship, one week later. Royal Rumble results =New Year's Bash 2006= This CPV aired on February 25 from the FedEx Forum. This is the first year that a total of 60 wrestlers competed in two Royal Rumbles--known as the Ultimate Elimination--where they participate by gender. The Prince of Persia defended the World championship against Duke Nukem. This CPV also inaugurated the Internet Vixens championship & the International championship. The official theme song was "24" by Jem. This CPV was sponsored by Ultraviolet. This was the first CPV made with WWE Day of Reckoning 2. Results :Pre-Show (commentated by '''Theo Clardy) *'Aerith Gainsborough defeated Morgan Webb, Dixie Clemets and Tifa Lockhart' to win the Internet Vixens Championship :*Aerith pinned Morgan :*'Lindsey Lohan' attacked Aerith after the match. :*This is the second New Year's Bash that Aerith won a newly created NGW championship. :*This is the last time we see Aerith wearing her "classic FF7" attire. :*Morgan & Aerith were part of an 8-woman battle royal which included Stripperela, Christina Aguilera, Paris Hilton, Claire Redfield, Kelly Osbourne and Rei Hino. -- *'Brock Samson defeated Squall Leonheart and Tidus' to win the International Championship :*Brock pinned Tidus :--- :Ladder match: *'Sailor Moon & Sailor Jupiter defeated The Simpson Sisters (Ashlee & Jessica) and Lara Croft & Foxxy Love' to retain the Women's Tag Team Championship -- :Cage match: *'Jill Valentine defeated Theo Clardy' :*A mystery man (later revealed to be Maven) attacked Theo, allowing Jill to escape. -- *'Ashlee Simpson won the Women's Ultimate Elimination' :*Ashlee & Hillary Duff double-teamed Amanda to get the win. -- *'Duke Nukem defeated The Prince of Persia' to win the World Championship :*'Mr. Dream' attacked The Prince. :*There was a stipulation in the match that no non-members of D.W.O. may interfere. -- *'Tommy Vercetti won the Men's Ultimate Elimination' :*Vercetti eliminated Jet Li to win. :*'Duke Nukem' appeared after the match to mock Tommy's victory. :*'Shaft & Muhammad Hassan' made their NGW debuts in this match. Ultimate Elimination results Interesting Facts *This event marked the debut of NGW ring announcer Diane Buffer. *This is the first NGW CPV where another CAW fed is involved. CCW superstars Amanda & Scarlet Spider participated in the Ultimate Eliminations. *Last CPV match of Videl Satan, Android 18, Shion Uzuki, Claire Redfield, Jamie, Tidus, Monty Brown, & Coop. *'Amanda & The Rock' lasted the longest in the Ultimate Eliminations. They also set the record for most eliminations: Amanda with 13 and The Rock with 8. =New Year's Bash 2007= This CPV aired from Madison Square Garden on January 27. Kurt Angle defended the World championship against Sephiroth and the Womens championship was up for grabs at the Ultimate Elimination. Results *'Rachael Ray defeated Martha Stewart' -- :Guest enforcer Paine *'Mistress Rikku defeated Yuna' :*Rikku and Paine double-teamed Yuna. -- *'Morgan Webb defeated Rinoa Heartilly' to retain the Rumble Roses championship -- *'Lara Croft defeated Aerith Gainsborough' to win the Internet Vixens championship :*'Lindsey Lohan' distracted Aerith during the match. -- :Hellhouse match: (Winner gets the #29 spot in the Ultimate Elimination) *'Ami Mizuno defeated Tifa Lockhart' :*'Duke Nukem' Nukular Bombed Tifa thru the cell roof. -- *'Mistress Rikku won the Women's Ultimate Elimination for the Womens championship' :*Rikku eliminated Lita to win. This was Lita's debut match. :*'Stacy Keibler' was a surprise entrant. :*The Women's Title was stripped from Britney Spears at Fall Brawl: WarGames due to The O.C.'s loss. Fredrick decided to use the Women's Ultimate Elimination Match as a way to crown a new champion. This is the first time the Ultimate Elimination was decided for a vacated title. -- *'James Bond won the Men's Ultimate Elimination' :*Bond eliminated Marcus Fenix to win. This was Fenix's debut match. :*'Brock Samson' broke The Rock's longevity record. :*'Christian, Chris Jericho, The Big Show and Bret Hart' were surprise entrants. -- *'Sephiroth defeated Kurt Angle' to win the World championship :*'Fredrick James Francis' attacked Angle. He then announced the birth of his faction, The Corporate Ministry. Ultimate Elimination results Interesting Facts *Both Ultimate Elimination winners entered at number 28. *'Women's' Ultimate Elimination Winners are 0-2 at SuperBrawl. Men's Winners are 2-1. *The offical theme for this event, "Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin, was used as the second theme for the weekly show, WarZone. *This is the last CPV appearances of Rachael Ray, Martha Stewart, Paine, Paris Hilton, & Barrett Wallace. *This is the only New Years Bash without a tag team ladder match in its card. =New Year's Bash 2008= This CPV aired on March 9 from the iWireless Center. The official theme song was "So Happy" by Theory of a Deadman. This CPV was sponsored by Devil May Cry 4. Minako Aino defended the Womens championship against Lindsey Lohan and Brock Lesnar defended the World championship against Theo Clardy. Results *'Sakura Haruno defeated Carl Johnson' by count out to retain the Million Dollar championship :*This is the debut of C.J's "biker" persona. :*C.J. was counted out after he was Blossom-Plexed through an announce table. -- *'Danica Patrick defeated Makoto Kino' :*'Lindsey Lohan' attacked Makoto. -- :Ladder match: *'Cryme Tyme (JTG & Shad Gaspard) defeated Duke Nukem & Brock Samson' to win the Tag Team championship -- *'Usagi Tsukino won the Women's Ultimate Elimination' :*Usagi eliminated Sakura Haruno to win. :*'Sakura Haruno' broke Amanda's longevity record. :*'Hillary Duff' debuted here as an official NGW superstar. :*'Ami Mizuno & Tifa Lockhart' started the match though they were sure they got higher numbers. :*'Trish Stratus' was a surprise entrant. -- *'Lindsay Lohan defeated Minako Aino' to win the Womens championship :*'Makoto Kino and Danica Patrick' got into a fight in the last moments of the match. -- *'The Rock won the Men's Ultimate Elimination' :*The Rock eliminated John Cena to win. :*The winner faces the World Champion at CAW Destiny III. :*'Aquaman and Mr. Dream' debuted here as official NGW superstars. :*'Lance Vance' broke Brock Samson's longevity record. -- *'Brock Lesnar defeated Theo Clardy' by disqualification to retain the World Championship :*Theo was disqualified after The Rock attacked Lesnar. :*This is the first New Years Bash that the World title was retained. Ultimate Elimination results